Confession
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Hermione gets a surprise confession from Draco on her doorstep.
1. Surprise on Her Doorstep

Confession

Hermione lay on her brown leather sofa, reading one of her old favourite books, minding her own business. It was her evening off work and she had planned to get an early night for an early day at The Ministry. Ron and Luna had their own life and kids and Harry and Ginny had theirs. Hermione was not expecting company.

And yet there was a knock at her door; loud and intimidating. Whoever it was, was here on business. She jumped up off the sofa, letting her book fall to the floor. Her heart thudded and for a second she thought it was The Minister himself coming to tell her she'd done a horrible job at the ministry and that she was sacked. Quickly, after her mini panic attack, she realised that was preposterous since she saw the Minister just last week and he had given her nothing but praise. So who could it be? And why was she scared to find out?

She closed her book properly, not caring to replace the bookmark correctly, and placed it on the sofa. She walked right to the front door and peered in the peep hole. Hermione gasped loudly and her heart stammered. It was Draco Malfoy wearing his work clothes.

He looked dishevelled but determined. His eyes were darting everywhere but at the door. Why the hell was he here? He'd never come to her door before. But Hermione felt a thrill shoot up her spine. Over the last year or so she had begun to find Draco Malfoy quite attractive even though they still appeared to hate each other. He had never paid her much attention, only to say something sarcastic or ask about work stuff. And yet…

Hermione opened the door quickly, before she lost her nerve. Draco turned his head fast to look right at her and her heart jumped in panic and…lust?

"Draco? Why are you outside my house at 9.30?" Hermione placed one hand on her hip, the other was still firmly planted on the door, ready to slam shut.

He hesitated for quite a while, avoiding her gaze. "I wanted to see you." He eventually said.

Hermione's suspicions rose and her heart hammered some more. "Why?"

Draco shrugged. He almost looked nervous, avoiding eye contact. "Can I come in?" he said and for emphasis, wrapped his arms around himself and did a shrug that she guessed was supposed to be a shiver. It was August, the weather was mild and it was still light out, what was he after?

She moved aside and opened the door wider. "I guess." Draco shuffled inside quickly and made a sharp left turn into the living room. He sat down next to her book, picked it up and read the back of it.

"Still a bookworm then." he stated. "You haven't changed one bit, Hermione."

Hermione was getting impatient. She stood opposite him by her fireplace and folded her arms. "What do you want, Draco?"

This time he looked directly at her and didn't break eye contact. This is very strange, she thought.

"I wanted to see you." He was still staring at the book in his hands. He seemed nervous and for some reason Hermione felt an insane urge to laugh. It was just so unlike Draco.

"You came to my house at 9.30 because you wanted to see me? Why?" Hermione stood with her arms crossed, not letting her eyes stray from Draco's lap where the book sat.

He looked up at her then but hesitated before answering. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Now he was making her nervous.

"What is it Draco? Just spit it out!" he demanded. Draco placed the book next to him on the sofa and stood and walked right up to Hermione. He was so close she could smell a faint scent of alcohol on his breath. Did he need that for courage or something? thought Hermione.

"I think you're beautiful, okay? I've tried to tell myself that it was just because I haven't been with someone for over a year and I haven't had sex in such a long time but then I couldn't stop thinking about you. I lay in bed just thinking about what your curves look like under your work uniform or if your skin feels as soft as it looks. It's driving me crazy. I had to have a drink before I came here. Okay, 3 drinks but here I am. Confessing. Say what you will."

He blurted it out in a rush and then quickly turned around but didn't sit down.

Hermione was speechless. She had had no idea he felt that way. Or maybe she just didn't pay any or much attention to Draco beyond when he was talking to her. He was rather good at hiding how he really felt about her.

She grinned behind Draco's back, deciding to take the plunge. She placed a delicate hand on Draco's back and he flinched, more from shock than fear. She walked around to face Draco never letting her hand leave Draco's blazer. Eventually she let her hand rest on Draco's chest and this time he was looking right at her, watching her every move. Hermione wasted no time and carefully, slowly slid off Draco's jacket and they both let it drop to the floor.

To Hermione's surprise Draco did not say or word or even raise his eyebrows but just let Hermione do whatever she wanted. Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

She slowly undid his shirt and let that fall to the floor too. She told him to take off his shoes and socks which he did quickly and she began to work on his belt and trousers. Draco kicked them behind him and he was left standing there naked while Hermione was fully dressed. He already had an erection that was standing tall and hard and thick waiting for Hermione to touch it, to release its juices.

She guided him to the sofa, next to her book, where he had sat when he first came in. Hermione took a step back and slowly took off each item of her clothing watching Draco watch her. His eyes roamed everywhere and she could see how much he was aching to touch her yet he stayed still, still with his erection in the air. Waiting so patiently.

Once Hermione was naked she felt the cool air hug her hot skin and shivered just a bit. She moved toward Draco and kneeled before him, between his legs. She never broke eye contact when she placed a delicate hand around his hard shaft. He gasped softly, lips parted and only when Hermione's lips touched the head of his erection did she break eye contact. She placed her lips slowly over the head moving down, down, down until his whole length was in her mouth, eliciting a moan from Draco.

Hermione sucked hard as she came back up and Draco moaned louder still, his hips lifting up from the sofa. She lifted off Draco completely and let her tongue roam for a while, licking down from the head to the base and back up again on the other side where she flicked her tongue over the tip of his dick. Draco could barely contain his moans of pleasure and Hermione could barely hold back her smile of satisfaction. She put his length inside her mouth again, quicker this time, all the way to the base, as much as she could fit inside her small mouth. She sucked back hard, again quicker. She repeated it over and over, gaining speed and Draco moaned loud with each hard suck on his dick. He reached down and placed a gentle hand on Hermione's head and played with her hair. She kept going until she felt him start to throb.

"Not just yet." She grinned, getting to her feet. She kneeled either side of him on the sofa and sat down on him, sliding herself onto his throbbing erection. They both moaned softly as he slid all the way inside her. She had not realised how tight she was, even though it had been a while for her too. Or maybe he was just bigger than Ron was…

She sat still for a moment, enjoying having him at her mercy, and leaned forward to kiss Draco. It was slow and soft at first and then Draco gripped the back of her neck and kissed her more fiercely, forcing her lips to part, using his tongue to play with hers. They seemed to be in perfect unison, knowing what each other wanted. Hermione then took the chance to lift herself up almost all the way and then sat back down hard, shoving him inside her again. They gasped into each other's mouths and she moved faster again, thrusting and pushing and dropping her weight back down. Draco placed rough hands on her hips and helped her move ever faster, gripping hard. Hermione moaned loudly, not caring that now Draco was in control. She'd enjoyed it while it lasted but clearly Draco had wanted her longer than she wanted him. Let him have me, she thought. Let him do whatever he wishes, she thought.

Draco seemed to read her mind and he lifted her off him then got up from the sofa. His length was still impressive to look at but Hermione was already being guided to the arm of her sofa where she was violently pushed over it. Draco slapped her ass hard and she cried out but loved the sensation. He did it again, a few more times before shoving his whole length inside her once more. This time he pumped harder, faster and Hermione lubricated on the arm of the chair instantly. She buried her head in the pillow on her sofa and moaned loudly.

Suddenly she felt her hair being wrapped around something and tugged upward hard. She cried out again but barely had time to recover from the shock as she was still being pounded hard.

"Oh God." she called, breathlessly just as Draco used his other hand to drag his nail down her back. The cold pain of her skin being dragged apart felt amazing alongside him fucking her hard. She called out again while Draco groaned low with each thrust behind her.

Then, all at once, he slowed fast and throbbed inside her and moaned with each slow thrust inside her. As soon as he came down from his orgasm he pulled out of her and slapped her ass once more. He pulled her upright but she stood on shaky legs so he helped her to sit while his sticky white mess dripped down between her thighs. She sat anyway, not caring about the mess. Not caring that Draco had just fucked her. Not caring that she had enjoyed every last second of it since he told her how he felt.

"I've wanted that for almost a whole year." Draco gasped, putting his underwear back on.

"Happy you got what you wanted now?" she asked, slouching on the sofa, making no attempt to cover herself. There was no point.

He turned to face her and smiled widely. "Absolutely." a pause before, "Are you…you know, happy?" he seemed slightly nervous again. How sweet.

"Yes. Very much. It'd been a while for me too." she admitted and got up to dress. She'd shower once Draco had left. She now felt sort of awkward. He had just turned up and then they had had sex and now they were done…

"So, eh, what are you doing now?" she asked and almost-dressed Draco Malfoy.

He turned to her as he buttoned up his shirt. "I go home. Unfortunately, my mother is expecting me home. She gets worried and father wouldn't be happy if I was too tardy."

"Oh, right. Okay." she said, then, quickly realising she sounded disappointed she said, "No it's fine I have an early start tomorrow at the Ministry." She shrugged and tugged on her clothes without bothering with underwear. This caused Draco to raise his eyebrows. Hermione just shrugged.

A few minutes later, Hermione was saying goodbye to Draco and then shutting the door. She leaned back against the door and let out a massive sigh that she couldn't even remember holding.

"I'm not in work tomorrow." she said to no one. "Oh well, he'll never know."


	2. Dinner with the Malfoys

Hermione Granger had the day off so she was in her bedroom when an owl flew to the closed window and tapped gently on the glass. Hermione put down her book, opened the window and took the thin envelope from the pale brown owl's beak. Once she had the letter she had expected the bird to fly away but he stayed put, waiting for her.

She tore the letter open with a frown on her face. _Who could this be from?_ Ginny and Harry were married and living in their own house and there were no parties or any events which would require them to contact her. Ron and Luna were on holiday in Spain. Sirius and Remus were almost always out drinking at the Leaky Cauldron since Sirius had his name cleared. Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family were at the Burrow. Again, she was unaware of any upcoming events. However the letter was from no one she had expected it to be.

 _Dear Miss Granger_

 _It has caught my attention that my son has been infatuated with you ever since his last visit to Hogwarts some weeks ago. While I am not fully acceptant of your pairing, I have decided that my son's happiness matters more than pride._

 _Since the war and since my release from Azkaban, as I am sure you are aware, many things had changed including my values. I, of course, still value purebloods over muggle-borns, however, Draco has insisted I invite you to dinner._

 _He has asked me to tell you why I am writing and he is not. He seems sure you would have been more hesitant to the invite without knowing how I feel about it but now you know._

 _It would be a pleasure if you joined us for dinner at the Malfoy Manor tonight at 7pm. I will have someone pick you up at precisely 7._

 _Please respond within the hour._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mr Malfoy_

Hermione stared at the letter, her heart pounding. Dinner? With the Malfoys? She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, placing the letter on the bed. She had already made up her mind, not really knowing when that had happened. Or why.

She turned to the owl. "May as well be now." she said, walking over to her dressing table, grabbing a quill and parchment, she began to write.

 _Dear Mr Malfoy_

 _I accept the invitation._

 _It would be an honour._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Miss Granger_

She placed the letter in the same envelope she received, waved her wand over the paper to read the Malfoy's address, not that it was needed. She tied it to the owl's leg and he flew off, flapping rapidly. Hermione watched it disappear behind some trees and turned to face her room.

"Dinner?" she asked the room. "With the Malfoys?" she sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. "That's like walking into death's house!"

While that might have been true, she was still quite excited to be seeing Draco again. What was she going to do?

…...

By 6pm Hermione was still deciding what to wear. She had some fancy, elaborate dresses in black and red and navy but she decided they seemed like she was trying too hard. She had some short party dresses but immediately disregarded them. She had jeans and t-shirts and hoodies and jumpers and sweatpants but none of them would work either.

There. Buried at the bottom on her wardrobe, was a royal blue dress. Hermione tugged it out and decided it was the perfect dress. It was strapless and sheer, meaning it had layers of slightly different shades of blue but they worked beautifully together. It was synched in at the waist with a navy strip of fabric and the skirt flowed out in the same royal blue, ending just above her knees. She slipped it on over her head and zipped it up.

The time was now 6.45 so she used a hair spell to elegantly tie her hair up, leaving a couple of wisps of hair either side of her face as a frame. She slipped on some navy blue heals, grabbed a matching bag with her wand inside and watched out the front window, waiting.

Draco Malfoy himself apparated onto her front doorstep. He was wearing a tailored black suit with matching tie and shirt, the overall look was a sight for sore eyes. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She took a few deep breaths before making her way outside. She opened the door and Draco smiled at her warmly. His eyes swept easily over her body and back up to her face. "You look beautiful." he held out a hand for her to take but she hesitated.

"What's going on, Draco? What's all of this for?" she frowned at him, avoiding the urge to fold her arms and scowl.

Draco dropped his arm and took a tiny step towards her. "I had been thinking a lot since that night I came here and I realised it was more than just a crush. It was more than even lust. It was you. It was love." he paused and looked into her eyes, trying to gouge a reaction. Meanwhile, Hermione's heart had stopped, she couldn't speak or move let alone object. "I know that might be scary and overwhelming and if you don't want to come to dinner now I'll understand but it's true, Hermione. I love you." he reached out, gently took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed them gently.

"That night was…incredible." She replied but what she had meant to say was it had not been lovemaking, it was hatred-fuelled lust.

Draco smiled. "Well, I was filled with lust that night. That was definitely incredible and it made me realise I want to do it again and again and the idea of you being with anyone else like that…well, I don't like it. I don't want to be with another woman. I just want you."

"I want to be with you too." she whispered, stepping closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her in response.

"Should we get going then but I take you right here in the street?" Draco grinned down at her mischievously, pulling her hard toward him. A tight pang expanded in her tummy and her head went fuzzy. She wouldn't have cared if he did take her right in the street, not at that moment. But all she did was nod. Draco grinned as the world spun and the air was sucked from her deprived lungs.

They landed right outside large double doors adorned with an impressive brass snake's head knocker. Draco slipped his hand into hers and pushed the doors open. He let her inside first. She gasped as she took in the interior. The last time she was here she was being tortured by Bellatrix and shortly after that Dobby was killed by the dagger she threw while they all disapparated. She tried to forced those images out and just admire the place for all its magnificent glory.

"Like it?" Draco asked from somewhere behind her. "Come on. Come say hello to my parents." Hermione's heart pounded hard. She didn't like Lucius Malfoy and she was a hundred percent certain he didn't like her either. She really hoped this wouldn't be awkward.

He led her through the huge hallway, turned right and they walked into a large dining room with a table that could easily seat twenty people. Lucius was seated at one end of the table, Narcissa was sat to his right. They looked up at them when they entered.

"Mother, father, you know Hermione?"

"How could I forget?" Lucius said, without a hint of humour or likeness on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm Narcissa." she stood, walked around her husband to held out a hand for Hermione to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too." Hermione hated the nervous tone in her voice and cleared her throat.

"Shall we eat then?" Lucius said impatiently and clicked his finger in the air. A soft _pop_ sounded followed by an elf with large droopy ears, big, beady blue eyes that stared intently at Hermione as soon as he arrived.

"Dally, this is Hermione Granger. She is our guest tonight and you will treat her like she is one of us, understood?" Lucius told the elf. Dally just nodded but didn't take his eyes off her. He neither smiled nor looked disgusted by her presence.

They all took seats, Hermione was sat between Lucius and Draco, on Draco's insistence.

They ate in almost silence while Narcissa and Draco tried to make small talk, most of the time the conversation died off as each plate was brought out by the little elf, Dally. After desserts had been consumed and finished Draco quickly excused himself and Hermione and they retreated to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry about that. I was hoping by inviting you here that my parents could get to know you and even start to like you." he sighed, placing himself on the edge of the bed. Hermione sat down next to him and placed an arm around his waist. He placed his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close.

"It could've been worse." Hermione told him.

"I suppose that's true." Draco smiled and turned to her. He leaned toward her face and kissed her gently at first until Hermione kissed him back and then he deepened it, kissing her deeper, playing with her tongue.

He placed a hand on her thigh, moving it up slowly, manoeuvring so that his hand slid between her legs. She opened her legs more, allowing him more access. He slid a finger underneath the fabric of her knickers and his cold skin made her gasp. She felt herself lubricate onto him. Draco smiled into her mouth, still kissing her deeply.

Hermione tugged Draco's tie off, pulled his jacket off and went to work undoing his buttons but he reached behind her back unzipping her dress. He slid it off her shoulders and she shimmied out of his completely.

Draco pushed Hermione back onto the bed, stood up at her knees and slowly undressed. She lay there and watched while wearing only her black lace knickers as more of Draco's pale skin was exposed to her, toned and soft. Soon he was standing in nothing at all and he leaned over Hermione, standing between her legs. He kissed her again and she felt his erection press against the fabric of her underwear. She groaned as he shifted himself against her clit. His kisses moved down to her jaw, slow and gentle. He nuzzled her neck, biting the skin gently, making his way down her to collarbone, chest and he paused at her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. The warm wetness of his mouth made her moan as he bit down on the small pink bud. He kissed his way between her breasts and repeated the same on her other nipple. He trailed kisses to the middle of her breasts again and kissed along her stomach down to her most sensitive region.

He tugged her underwear off, throwing them to one side. He kissed along her inner thighs and around her shaven clit to eventually sweep his tongue up between her folds, ending on her clit. Hermione moaned loudly and arched her back, having not expecting that sudden, short wave of pleasure.

His tongue flicked against the sensitive bud again and again causing continuous moans of pleasure from his lover. His tongue licked lower, almost to her entrance but came all the way back up and he swirled his tongue around her clit clockwise to anti-clockwise to flicking with his tongue. Hermione was close to the edge, she could feel her body tensing and the pleasure tighten in her core. She was close but Draco came up for air, licking his lips before reaching up to kiss her again.

Hermione could taste herself on his tongue and pulled him closer still. Draco shifted his hips and Hermione could feel his erection rubbing against her, trying to find a way inside her. He found her sweet spot and pushed himself in slowly, letting him fill her up with his length. Hermione gasped, enjoying the warm, wet sensation of Draco Malfoy fucking her.

He pulled almost out of her and back in gradually picking up speed as he did so and Hermione's core tightened slightly more with each thrust until he caught her off guard and trusted harder, faster, slamming his hips against hers. He slowed to pick up her legs and place them on each of his shoulders, gaining him more access to her wetness and he once again trusted harder. Hermione immediately felt the difference in position as he repeated hit her g-spot easily.

They watched each other with each slam of his body into hers without halting his speed even slightly. "Are you going to cum?" He gasped at her.

Hermione nodded, feeling her rapid breathing heave her chest, her core tightening wonderfully and all at once she came on him, tightening her entrance around him, trying to keep him there.

Draco grinned at her, kept his impressive speed and came soon after. "Merlin, Hermione." he gasped, collapsing onto her. He quickly caught his breath and leaned up on his elbow to kiss her sweetly.

"That dress was beautiful, by the way. But I have to say," he turned around and looked at the ground where her dress lay discarded, "it looks much better on my bedroom floor."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "That's such a muggle thing to say." she told him, watching his reaction. He growled and nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle and writhe underneath him.


End file.
